Beautiful Tan
by aquafreak
Summary: Cloud got himself super tanned and it's very disturbing. Chapter 1 in my sequel of Melancholy, but it's too good to be a part of a fanfiction so,


Beautiful Tan, Cloud fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DFF.

**NOTE**: This is Chapter one in the sequel of Melancholy entitled ' A little Klauser '. But it's too good to be a part of a fanfic so ^_^

* * *

" Ahh, The perfect Saturday noon. No quizzes, no homeworks, no projects, no seatworks, no lectures! But the best of all…Cue Lights! Cue drumroll! Cue Victory Fanfare! " Tidus said, pointing to different directions.

" NO PROFESSOR MATEUS AND SEPHIROTH! " The other Cosmos warriors said as they jumped, Luneth played the Victory Fanfare and set the camera to self-timer, and took a jumpshot to the warriors.

" Where's the drumroll? " Tidus asked.

" Oh, sorry...here's the drumroll… " Luneth said, as he rolled the drums.

" Ohkaaaaay…now I know what you meant by _drumroll_…" Zidane said.

" Guys…it's time for BEACH PAR-TAAY! " Bartz said, removing his tank top and ran to the waters like he never swam in a beach before.

" That was weird… they didn't gave us homeworks nor projects or even portfolios to make. " Squall said to Zidane, while doing a spike.

" Well, I'm cool about homeworks or sort, but not Math! I suck at it.. " Zidane said, serving the ball.

" Tidus, Cloud.. wanna play Uno? " Cecil asked, with the card pack on hand.

"_ Not interested._ " Cloud said his famous catchphrase, while having a tanning mirror in hand.

" Not now, Cecil. I'm playing Blitzball with Shantotto. " Tidus said.

" Shantotto? She's surfing by the waves! " Cecil said.

" No she isn't! She was here a while ago.. "

When Tidus said that she was there _a while ago_, Cecil pointed by the waves.. a yodeling Shantotto, performing great surfing tricks.

" Ohohohohohohohohohohoho~! " Shantotto said while fancying by the big perfect wave. Bartz, Squall and Zidane were holding cardboards with a big '10'.

" Damn you Shantotto... " Tidus said, mumbling some strange curses.

" Bartz? Could you do me a favor? " Firion asked to Bartz, while grilling some barbecues.

" Yeah, Sure! Anything Firion. "

" Could you give me the soy sauce and the BBQ sauce? It's at the Gazebo. I can't just go _leave and go get the sauces_ or else this is toast. "

" Okie Dokie! " Bartz said, as he goes on, he bumped with somebody familiar.

" Kuja? "

" Oh look who's here. The _Mimic_. " Kuja said with a warm smile on his face.

" What are you doing here? "

" Oh, of course the usual. I'm just here for a beach walk with the sun above my head. We're having a getaway. _Teachers only_. "

Well, we are too! Having a celebration for giving us **nothing**. " Bartz said. " And _Students only_. But…why are you wearing that? You look weird. I know when there's a beach party, you still wear thongs.. " Bartz said, noticing that Kuja only wear a batik shawl as his top and shorts with a beach hat.

" Well, why do you care? I'm going for capoeira practice. "

" Oh-kaaay…I should go now. Firion needs sauces. " Bartz finally said an excuse, excuse to get out of his face.

" Give this to Zidane. He'll need this in handy. " Kuja said, giving a deflated tube.

" Zidane is already sixteen. He doesn't need this. "

" Even though, he still drowns, even in 4 feet. Just inflate it. Trust me, he **really** need this. Now off you go. " Kuja said, as if like he's at Dissidia academy as the superior Music teacher / Teacher in magic.

" _That Kuja really wasted my time…_ " Bartz mumbled.

" Where's Bartz? A walk to the gazebo only takes 5 minutes and it's already past 10 minutes! " Firion complained.

" Here's the sauce…" Bartz said, giving two bottles to Firion.

" What took you so long? "

" I bumped at Kuja. Teachers having a party over there and I need to inflate this and give this to Zidane. " Bartz said, showing a tube.

" Zidane is 16, and he can swim. "

" But he can still drown. "

Luneth was just under the umbrella, when a sexy Terra in a two-piece came to him. " Terra! What are you wearing? "

Terra giggled and removed her see-through shawl. " Do you like it? C'mon, let's swim! "

Luneth remembered his trauma – he drowned in a 5-foot pool. But he can't resist Terra's charm. " Please? "

" I would love to, Terra.. But I don't know how to swim, because I have a trauma. "

" It's alright…" Terra said and Luneth smiled. " I'm gonna teach you how! " She said, holding his hand.

" W-wait! Terra! Oh please, somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " Luneth screamed for his life and everyone ignored him. Now he is a futile child being carried by a girl.

" Now what? " Zidane said.

" You wanna go for a swim? "

" Nah. I'm not in the mood, Squall. "

" Okay then. I'm going to get myself wet. "

" Have yourself fun. " Zidane said. Squall stood up and jumped by the waves.

" Firion.. " Bartz said.

" Hm? What is it? " Firion asked while putting white win all over the grilled ribs and the flame got higher.

" I really find you intimidating. "

" Yeah? Why did you say so? "

" You use so many weapons that when a person looks at you, that person feels like.. "

" Why? You also use so many weapons, Bartz. "

Bartz laughed. " I know! Don't remind me! But…when people look at you, their expressions differ even though we use so much weapons. It's like.. "

" Like…what? "

" Like you're living Swiss Army Knife. No, seriously Firion. " Bartz said, getting the brush and dips it with BBQ sauce. Firion just smiled as he flips over the grilled meat and kissed Bartz on the forehead.

" I want to ask you something.. "

" Sure. "

" You want to go by and swim? "

" Bartz… we're in the middle of something. "

" Right… no, I mean later. If you want to. But if you don't-" Bartz was cut off by Firion.

" Of course. After lunch. "

Bartz smiled and hugged Firion as if he was a teddy bear.

" Hey Cloud! C'mon! Let's play Uno! " Tidus shouted to the chocobo-looking guy. " Cecil, Shantotto and I are waiting! "

Cloud got up by the chair. He put the tanning mirror by the chair and went to the hut.

" I'm good. " Cloud said, tossing the shades away.

Cloud, Shantotto and Tidus dropped their jaws as they saw Cloud's face. Cloud's body and the part that the shades have covered were pale white, but his face was unbelievably…_brown_.

" What's with you? " he asked.

" Nice…tan, Cloud. " Tidus just said.

Firion and Bartz are (of course) curious, so they took a look at his face. The two also dropped their jaws.

" Cloud… your tan is very … good." The two said in unison.

Luneth was struggling when Terra is trying to teach him how to float. But because the Onion Knight is very panicky, Terra decided to go back to the shore. Squall is already sick of saltwater entering his nose, so he went back ashore. Zidane is making a sandcastle and some finishing touches and his sandcastle is complete. But a huge wave went and destroyed Zidane's sandcastle. So he decided to go to the hut.

" Hey Squall, why are they staring at Cloud with their jaws reaching the ground? " Zidane asked.

" I dunno. We better check it out. " Squall said.

" Hey Terra, what's over there? " Luneth asked, while being carried by Terra.

" Staring at Cloud, perhaps? Let's take a look. " The Esper said.

The four went to check out on Cloud. And like the others, you know what happened. Their jaws are on the ground.

" What's wrong with me? Why don't you close your mouths? " Cloud asked, annoyed.

Light and Cosmos now came. At last. They went to the hut where all of Light's teammates were. Light also saw Cloud's _beautiful face_, but unlike the other's expressions, Light's face is kinda disturbing.

" Ick. Is that a tan? " Light asked.

" Yeah. Does it look disturbing? "

" I'm afraid yes, Cloud. The color of your face and the color of Jecht's body are the same. See for yourself. " Cosmos said, handing her mirror to Cloud.

" ! What the fuck happened to my face? " Cloud said, panicking.

" 2 probable reasons – 1: Too much tanning lotion or 2: You forgot to put a teeny tiny bit of sunblock. " Firion said, pointing at the sky.

" Oh well, " Bartz said. " Lunch is served by me and Firion. "

All are equipped with their forks, spoons and knives. All are waiting for the 'GO' signal, with nasty faces except for Light, Terra, Cosmos and Firion.

" GO! " Firion said, waving a checkered flag down. And all are eating like they never ate in their entire life.

" You know what Cloud? The color of the grilled pork and your face color are EXACTLY the same. " Zidane teased Cloud.

" _Whatever._ " Cloud said. " _I'm not interested to know about it._ "

" How could he even say that when he's at the brink of shame? Ohohohohohohohohoho~! " Shantotto said.

* * *

Fudge. I forgot that Shantotto only speaks in rhyme . anyways, R&R.


End file.
